terror en bosque esmeralda
by WHITE WOLF 678
Summary: un bosque peculiar.. arboles y animales tiernos viven en el dia.. pero toda clase de terrores se viven en la noche... dos desafortunados jovenes terminan viviendo las peores horas de su vida.. al entrar por accidente a ese bosque maldito


*en una ciudad humilde... con habitantes simples... una chica escucho un rumor sobre un bello bosque... en el cual... existian muchos tipos distintos de animales a los que conocian todos... los cuales.. tenian gran fuerza y habilidades unicas... esa chica.. un dia... decidio ir a ese bosque... tardo alrededor de dos meses en encontrarlo... y cuando finalmente llego y entro al bosque... lo unico que deseaba era poder salir...  
cuando la chica entro al bosque al medio dia... estaba encantada de lo que veia... acertadamente miraba muchos animales muy hermosos y tiernos... pero ubieron 3 que le llamaron mucho la atencion...  
en su recorrido por el bosque.. la joven se encontro a un pequeño cachorrito... color cafe claro con una pequeña melena color crema rodeandole el cuello y con la punta de la cola del mismo color... pasado el tiempo.. despues de seguir avanzando... se encontro mas adelante a otro tipo de perro... este era un poco mas grande que el primero... con pelo rojo y najaranja... un copete de pelo que tenia en la frente parecia simular llamas y ella lo miro con un comportamiento poco usual..  
parecia estar buscando algo...  
despues de observar un poco a ese can... la chica se se sorprendio al ver que de entre unos arbustos salio otro can.. pero de piel totalmente negra con unos aros azules en distintas zonas del cuerpo.. este ultimo tenia los ojos totalmente rojos y con una pupila negra pequeña...  
la chica comenzo a observar al ultimo que aparecio... y noto como este se hacerco al otro perro y comenzaron a comunicarse... mas no hacian gruñidos y ladridos como un perro cualquiera... estos decian pedazos de una unica palabra... cortada de distintas formas y en distintos tonos...  
paso el dia... la chica seguia viendo y viendo criaturas distintas... estaba maravillada...y era sumamente feliz por el hecho de que todos los animales se hacercaban a ella sin miedo y jugaban con ella...  
un sueño hecho realidad...

pasaron las horas y la noche llego... la chica hiba preparada con su tienda de acampar.. la saco, la armo y se preparo para dormir... y acompañandola... el pequeño cachorro cafe que habia visto anteriormente..  
la chica preparo todo... hizo su lugar donde hiba a dormir... acomodo al cachorrito en unas mantas y preparo unas sopas que llevaba consigo... alimento al cachorrito y ceno ella... despues.. le hizo un collarcito al cachorrito, ya que pretendia llevarlo a casa y luego se fueron a dormir... todo parecia ir sobre ruedas para ella...  
pero la pesadilla... apenas comenzaba...  
...

-y bien?... seguro que estamos por el camino correcto? -pregunto un chico... pero este no tenia una apariencia normal... este tenia la piel color azul clara... tenia cola, orejas y nariz de caballo, tenia el pelo negro con mechones blancos y su cola era igual... llevaba cargando una gran mochila y traia puesto un pantalon de mezclilla negro con unas cadenas saliendole de las bolsas, guantes negros, chaketa negra y una camisa blanca con una cruz estilizada-  
- si... estamos por el camino correcto -dice con voz molesta otro joven muy similar a el, pero este tenia la piel negra totalmente y poseia unas rayas en el cuerpo y rostro de color azul rey, su pelo y el de la cola que este tenia eran negros totalmente con varios mechones azules como sus marcas... este hiba vistiendo una chaqueta negra similar a la de su amigo, pero esta tenia unas bolsas mas, las mangas estaban cortadas desde los hombros, traia un pantalon de mezclilla negro roto de las rodillas y con un cinturon de remaches con una calavera, y su camisa era color negra con un craneo bordado en grande... y.. cargando frente a el un mapa... puesto de cabeza-  
-enserio oviblion... admitelo... estamos perdidos...  
ovi: no.. no lo estamos.. -decia de una manera un tanto molesta sin dejar de darle vueltas al mapa- yo se... *hace el mapa aun lado y gira la cabeza para ver a su compañero unos pasos atras de el* perfectamente donde estamos... no estamos perdidos! *voltea a ver el mapa denuevo molesto*  
-enserio ovi... *baja la cabeza y se ven sus orejas tambien bajar hacia adelante* cuando eres necio... lo eres a mas no poder  
ovi: grrrrr... *aprieta los puños, rapidamente enrolla el mapa y golpea a su compañero en la cabeza* YA CALLATE WOLF Y DEJA DE MOLESTARMEE! -le grito furioso-  
wolf: HAAA! *se agacha completamente poniendose en cunclillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza* haaa joder oviblion... DUELE! -le grito molesto sin levantarse-  
ovi: ESO TE GANAS POR NO CALLAR... huh? *voltea aun lado y comienza a ver fijamente un camino de arboles*  
wolf: *ve a oviblion y se pone de pie* ocurre algo?  
ovi: es extraño...  
wolf: que cosa?  
ovi: *comienza a ver alrededor* es raro... estamos en un bosque... hay mariposas volando y animales tiernos -dice un tanto cansado cerrando los ojos al ver pasar frente a ellos un cachorrito color naranja atigrado-  
wolf: aja... y?... que tiene?.. no todos los bosques deben ser tetricos como esas basuras que te gusta leer de sangre y muerte *le quita el mapa y comienza a verlo* mmmm... *le da la vuelta* espero te hayas dado cuenta que el mapa estaba alrevez.. -le dijo desinteresado sin quitarle la vista al mapa-  
ovi: si lo que dices es sierto... *comienza a caminar hacia la direccion donde miraba*  
wolf: huh? *baja el mapa y mira a su compañero* a donde vas? -le dice extrañado arqueando una ceja-  
ovi: ... *comienza a correr*  
wolf: OYE ESPERA! *enrolla rapidamente el mapa y corre detras de su compañéro* OYE VUELVE!  
ovi: _si lo que dices es sierto... porque huelo tanta sangre?_... -se decia a si mismo preocupado mientras corria en aquella direccion, pasando entre los arboles y saltando arbustos*  
*pasaron unos minutos... y mientras corrian comenzaban a ver como todo comenzaba a mirarse mas extraño... *  
ovi: pero que! *Se detiene de golpe y comienza a ver alrededor temeroso*  
wolf: haaa espera! *se detiene junto a su compañero, cansado y jadeando* que.. haa... demonios... uff... te pasa?... porque corriste asi?! -le dijo molesto volteandolo a ver- huh?... emm... ovi?  
ovi: que... que paso aqui? -decia aun con una voz cortada por el miedo sin parar de ver al frente suyo-  
wolf: huh? *comienza a ver alrededor, empieza a notar que el bosque donde se encontraban ya no era el mismo... los arboles estaban secos y algunos quemados... asi como tambien manchados con sangre y con pedazos de carne, piel y organos pegados a estos* pero... que demonios paso aqui? -comenzo a decir igual de asustado con los ojos temblorosos-  
ovi: que... que fue lo que paso aqui?.. quien habra hecho esto?!  
wolf: n-no... huh? *voltea a uno de los arbustos y ve a un pequeño perrito color cafe con crema con un collarsillo dorado* awww... *camina hacia el, este solo se queda sentado viendolo*  
ovi: huh? *voltea a ver a su compañero* OYE.. ALEJATE DE EL! -le grito molesto corriendo con el y deteniendolo* no lo toques!  
wolf: awww vamos oviblion... es tan tierno *intenta agacharse y oviblion lo jala de nuevo*  
ovi: no... *voltea a ver molesto al cachorrito, este gira un poco la cabeza viendo a oviblion a los ojos* esta cosa... APESTA A SANGRE! -grita furioso a la vez que de una patada saca volando lejos al cachorrito-  
-EEEVV... -nomas grito el cachorro mientras volaba lejos por el golpe-  
wolf: OYE NO TENIAS QUE HACER ESO! -le grito molesto separandose un poco-  
ovi: escucha... esa cosa tenia una peste profunda a..  
wolf: Y TU CREES QUE NO LO SE?!... ESTA EN UN MALDITO BOSQUE LLENO DE SANGRE!... COMO NO VA A APESTAR A SANGRE!?  
ovi: escucha el..  
wolf: haaa pierdete idiota! -le dijo molesto a la vez que tiraba la mochila aun lado y caminaba hacia donde habia salido volando el cachorro-  
ovi: OYE VUELVE AQUI! haaa... *Voltea a los lados y observa el lugar*_ esto no me da buena espina..._ *toma la mochila y sigue a wolf*  
*ambos chicos.. tanto wolf como oviblion... caminaban temerosos por ese bosque... cada paso que daban miraban mas y mas sangre... asi como notaban que cada minuto que pasaba todo se tornaba mas y mas oscuro... los dos tenian la vista fija al frente... caminando sin sesar... hasta que un par de horas mas tarde.. ya con la oscuridad total sobre ellos... finalmente encontraron al cachorro...  
ovi: enserio es mala idea wolf... -le decia molesto cargando la mochila y siguiendo a su compañero-  
wolf: callate... tu estubiste guiandonos hasta aqui... ahora es mi turno de escojer el camino  
ovi: _el dice que cuando yo soy necio me exagero... pero el... puede costarnos la vida cuando el se decide..._ -se decia asi mismo nervioso y con las orejas hacia atras- huh? *se detiene, voltea aun lado y comienza a mover la nariz*  
wolf: hu? *voltea a ver a oviblion* que te pasa?  
ovi: encontre a tu perro... *camina hacia unos arbustos ensangrentados y los abre un poco con la mano*

*ahi entre los arbustos se encontra el cachorro, estaba ahi en el suelo... sin moverse... sin respirar..  
sin vida...  
el corazon de wolf comenzo a romperse y este comenzo a lagrimear rapidamente al ver al pequeño cachorro en el suelo... en cambio... oviblion estaba tranquilo... solo viendo el cuerpo del pequeño...  
estaba aterrado...  
wolf... inmediatamente comenzo a gritarle a oviblion y a golpearle en el pecho desesperado... lo golpeaba y empujaba...pero este... no lo quitaba la vista de encima al eevee... sentia los golpes.. los empujones y demas.. pero no podia alejar su vista del cuerpo de aquel pequeño cachorro... asi como tampoco podia dejar de sentir un pesimo presentimiento...  
algo andaba mal... y no sabian porque..  
pasaron unas horas... wolf desahogo toda su ira y dolor por lo que hizo oviblion... y finalmente se fueron a armar las tiendas de campaña...  
con miedo... escogieron un espacio abierto en ese lugar donde estaban.. el lugar que encontraron con menos sangre... el lugar mas tranquilo y menos tenebroso que pudieron encontrar... mas sin embargo... ninguno de los dos podia sentirse en paz.. puesto que aun asi... sentian que algo los observaba...  
una vez instaladas las casas de campaña se dispusieron a dormir... cada quien en la suya... siempre estaban asi cuando estaban juntos... separados uno del otro... pero en esa ocacion.. el miedo los invadia...  
no estaban solos...

pasaron un par de horas... oviblion y wolf seguian aun despiertos en sus respectivas tiendas... oviblion pensando un tanto preocupado... y wolf con su linterna encendida...  
ambos tenian miedo... pero ninguno de los dos sabia por que... y ninguno de los dos espero... que fuera wolf quien lo hiba a descubrir... *

wolf:_ debes... relajarte wolf... piensa positivo... todo estara bien... solo esta en un extraño.. y... macabro bosque... perdido con tu... haaa... estoy perdido..._ -se decia a si mismo mientras sujetaba su linterna encendida frente a el, y momentos despues, esta comienza a parpadear hasta apagarse- haa... genial *Comienza a golpearla* anda... enciende maldita basura -dice un tanto molesto mientras golpea la lampara entre sus manos haciendo que encienda en momentos... pero sin percatarse que iluminaba un rostro junto a el* huyy... funciona pedazo de mierda! *estrella la lampara contra el suelo encendiendola, dejando ver una mano junto a el... dejandolo helado al notarla.. *  
ovi: oye.. que tanto ruido tienes hee?! -le grita desde su tienda un tanto molesto... molestia que pronto se volvio miedo y preocupacion al escuchar un fuerte grito proveniente de la otra tienda de campaña- OO MIERDA WOLF! -grito asustado mientras se levantaba y salia de la tienda... y al salir.. sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver la tienda de campaña totalmente destrozada y llena de sangre* no... hermano... *se tira de rodillas* que... que... ha pasado? -se preguntaba en voz alta conteniendo el llanto-  
-OVIIII! -se escucho un potente grito desesperado por todo el bosque-  
ovi: WOLF! -grito asustado poniendose de pie rapidamente-  
-OVIBLIOOOOONN! -volvio a gritar la misma voz desesperada-

*inmediatamente y sin pensarlo... oviblion entro a su casa de campaña y saco su linterna y su chaketa, de los bolsillos de esta, saco una navaja un tanto grande... con filo dentado de un lado...  
despues de unos momentos de intentar tranquilizarse... oviblion comenzo a correr por el bosque ensangrentado... en busca de su compañero... y... mientras corria.. solo seguia escuchando su voz a lo lejos gritando su nombre... cada vez mas desesperado... cada vez mas lejos...  
paso un largo rato en el que oviblion solo corria sin rumbo fijo... solo corria derecho buscando a su compañero... sin resultado alguno...  
las horas pasaron... los gritos de wolf se escuchaban cada vez mas y mas lejos... la esperanza de oviblion por rescatar a su amigo se hiba perdiendo poco a poco... una vez que la voz de wolf dejo de escucharse... oviblion se detubo... solo habian dos alternativas de lo que le pudo haber pasado a wolf... o lo habian secuestrado... o lo mataron...  
la situacion inclinaba la balanza hacia la muerte...  
oviblion.. ya sin animos... comenzo a caminar derrotado hacia adelante... sabiendo que a su amigo ya no lo volveria a ver... muriendo por dentro porque su unica compañia la habia perdido... y no sabia porque...  
en su mente solo corrian dos cosas... la imagen de aquel cachorro muerto... y los gritos de su mejor amigo pidiendo ayuda... ambos hiban al mismo lugar... y ambos eran lo que el deseaba en el momento...  
morir...

despues de caminar unos minutos mas... el chico finalmente llego a un lugar que el conocia... estaban sus casas de campaña... la suya intacta... y la de su mejor amig ensangrentada...  
temeroso... oviblion se hacerco a la casa de campaña destruida de su amigo... y con miedo, levanto uno de los lados... para inmediatamente dejarlo caer al ver ahi mismo... el cuerpo de su amigo... con una herida grande y profunda corriendole desde el estomago hasta la garganta... con la cara irreconosible a causa de tantos rasguños y mordidas que se le miraban.. asi como tambien el faltante de una de sus piernas...  
oviblion... al ver eso... se dejo caer hacia atras callendo sentado al suelo... y comenzo a llorar ahi mismo...  
destruido por dentro... oviblion quizo salir corriendo de donde se encontraba... y buscar una salida lo mas pronto posible... pero.. en lugar de eso.. comenzo a buscar mejor la pierna de su amigo... tenia el alma hecha pedazos... en su mente solo corria la idea de matarse con su propio cuchillo... pero tambien, en momentos, le llegaba a la mente todos aquellos momentos que estubo con wolf... recordando...  
con lagrimas tapandole la vista... oviblion llego a un pequeño arbusto, el cual estaba moviendose... como si algo estubiese ahi dentro... saco su cuchillo, lo tomo con fuerzas... y lentamente comenzo a abrir el arbusto... observando lo que habia dentro de este...  
recordando...  
una vez que pudo ver claramente lo que habia ahi dentro... su corazon se lleno de terror... al ver una criatura, pequeñá, de pelaje negro con unas marcas rojas corriendole el cuerpo, comiendoze la pierna de su amigo...  
asustado... oviblion tomo su cuchillo... y de un unico movimiento se lo clavo a la pequeñá criatura... dejandolo caer desangrandose... mas no matandolo...  
el pequño cachorro... sangrando en el suelo... seguia respirando... y eso comenzo a preocupar a oviblion... por lo que este, tomo su cuchillo rapidamente y comenzo a clavarselo multiples veces por la espalda... mas sin embargo... con cada ocacion que le clavaba el cuchillo... en lugar de relajarse... se ponia cada vez mas tenso... la tristesa se apoderaba cada vez mas de su cuerpo y mente... hasta que finalmente... despues de unos minutos... le clavo el cuchillo en la cabeza al cachorro y se tiro de espaldas al suelo... con grandes lagrimas en los ojos y con suma preocupacion y temor en su ser... creia que todo habia acabo...  
que lastima que no era asi...  
cuando oviblion se tiro de espaldas... finalmente a intentar descanzar... hubo un sonido que le hizo estremeserce... un sonido... que al oirlo... lo hizo ponerse de pie inmediatamente... con miedo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser... volteo hacia atras de el... y miro a una chica.. con la ropa destruida... cubierta de sangre y con multiples heridas aun sangrantes en el cuerpo... y junto a ella... estaba wolf... de pie... sin su camisa ni su chaqueta... y con una gran costura en todo el pecho donde tenia la herida...  
los dos estaban con la cabeza baja... viendo el suelo... lo que miraba mantenia aterrorizado a oviblion... pero lo que le dijeron... seguido de un sonido... le hizo colapsar su mente...

-tu deberias.. -dijo la chica con un cierto eco alrededor-  
ovi: haa... *da unos pasos hacia atras*  
wolf: alejarte de... -dice con el mismo eco en su voz-  
ovi: wolf... hermano... que... que..!  
-haaaaaa... grrrrrr... *se comenzo a escuchar una respiracion en las cercanias de donde estaban los tres parados..  
ovi: he... haaaa... *comienza a girar la cabeza con miedo hacia atras*  
-debes... alejarte...  
ovi: huh? *voltea a verlos* HAA! -da un grito de terror al ver que tanto la chica como wolf tenian la cabeza levantada... pero ambos tenian algo raro... ella tenia varias cortadas en el rostro... se miraba que estaba llorando mas no eran lagrimas lo que salian de sus ojos.. por otro lado... wolf tenia el rostro con unas cuantas mordidas... sus ojos eran totalmente negros... no eran el color azul cielo que oviblion recordaba... y bajo sus parpados... habia sangre corriendo... como si la estubiera llorando...*  
wolf: huye...  
ovi: h-h-huir.. de... quien? -les decia totalmente aterrorizado... y su miedo se volvio mas grande al volver a escuchar aquella dificultosa respiracion-  
-grrrrrr... aaaaaaahhhh... *se comienzan a escuchar varias pisadas*  
-es muy tarde... -dijo la chica desapareciendo-  
ovi: ke?!  
wolf: te espero en el infierno... hermano... -le dice con una voz sombria... pero en lugar de desaparecer... este explota... llenando de sangre todo el lugar alrededor...y bañando en sangre a oviblion*  
ovi: haaa... *se alcanza a cubrir la cara con sus brazos de que no le cayera sangre... y al bajarlos... su mente se quebranta inmediatamente... al ver frente a el a dos extraños perros... uno color naranja... con los ojos negros totalmente y con sangre en el osico... y el otro... de color rojo... bañado en sangre... con unos aros dorados que se encontraba cerrando el hocico...

*ambos canes solo se le quedan viendo a oviblion... este solo sentia miedo por lo que veia... y se tranquilizo un poco al ver que ambos canes se dieron la vuela y se alejaron... pero aun asi... habia un sonido que no lo dejaba tranquilo... y era aquella respiracion...  
oviblion... con miedo... volteo hacia atras de el... y observo que el cachorro negro que habia apuñalado y le dejo clavado su cuchillo en la cabeza... estaba de pie... solo observandolo... con la cabeza un tanto torcida y con sangre corriendole desde el cuchillo en su cabeza... el cual.. a los pocos momentos... comenzo a salirse de poco a poco... hasta caer al suelo...  
ese instante... fue la gota que derramo el vaso... oviblion comenzo a correr rapidamente entre los arboles... sabia que aquel cachorro que habia pateado no era normal... ignoro sus presentimientos y arruino todo... su amigo estaba muerto... y el pronto lo estaria... si no encontraba la manera de _escapar_ pronto...  
mientras oviblion huia.. logro notar que comenzaba a pasar multiples veces junto a los otros dos perros que habia visto antes... siempre sentados parados junto a donde el corria... y siempre observandolo... el comenzaba a cuestionarse... creia que estaba corriendo en circulos... asi que decidio darse vuelta y correr en otra direccion... y al hacerlo... termino nuevamente frente al pequeño cachorro... el cual no dejaba de observarle... y poco a poco.. comenzo a caminar hacia el...  
el terror en la mente de oviblion era inmenso... el deseaba un dia encontrarse en una de esas historias como las que le gustaban... y ahora que estaba en una... solo deseaba el que fuera un sueño... poder despertar pronto...  
todo al rededor de oviblion comenzaba a oscureserse rapidamente... las cosas comenzaban a desbanecerse en la oscuridad.. su dia habia llegado... y el solo esperaba que pasara rapido... por lo que solo se dejo caer de rodillas frente al pequeño cachorro, con las orejas bajas... totalmente rendido...  
el pequeño cachorro... dio un ultimo gruñido y salto hacia oviblion con el hocico abierto... mostrando unos grandes colmillos...  
finalmente el sueño que oviblion anhelaba esa noche se hiba a cumplir... hiba a morir... y como deseaba que fuera rapido... lo unico que pudo hacer fue levantar la cabeza... esperando que la criatura le mordiera en el cuello produciendo una muerte rapida... pero no fue asi...  
al momento en que la criatura salto... oviblion cerro los ojos... y cuando fue derribado... los volvio a abrir... y sus ojos no lograron entender lo que el obersevo...  
el dia habia llegado... y sobre el no se encontraba una ciratura ensangrentada de color negro... sino el pequeño cachorro cafe que el habia pateado y matado anteriormente... pero esta vez... volvia a respirar... y estaba dormido sobre su pecho... el no lo podia creer... y comenzo a creer que fue un sueño... por lo que tomo al cachorro y lo puso aun lado... comenzo a correr a donde recordaba estaban sus tiendas... y al llegar... solo observo que estaba la suya... la de su compañero habia desaparecido... junto con todo rastro de su compañia y solo habia una nota en el suelo...  
_oviblion... no te vi llegar... no se que paso contigo ni se porque paso... pero te as salvado por esta noche... procura salir de ese bosque antes del anochecer... o tendre que seguir esperando tu llegada... en caso de que logres salir... cuida mucho a mi novia... y dile que la estare viendo desde aca... que yo la cuidare... y ten cuidado con el cachorro... el ya no es un ser vivo... es sumamente peligroso... atte: White Wolf  
_ovi_: fue lo ultimo que supe de el... nisiquiera... tube la oportunidad de despedirme formalmente_


End file.
